Zutara: The Untold Story
by XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX
Summary: Starting at season three: episode 16: The Southern Raiders.  The untold story of the romance between the Fire Nation Prince and the Water Tribe Princess.  Follow Zuko and Katara as they struggle to understand their new found attraction to each other.  R
1. Chapter 1

**LINK TO EPISODE: **http:/ * * * motionempire * * *.com * * * /Watch_Avatar_The_Last_Airbender_Season_03_Episode_16_The_Southern_Raiders_Online_for_Free_

**(WITHOUT THE STARS AND SPACES)**

***WARNING!*: It will open another tab/window when you hit play, but just go ahead and X that out and hit the play button again ****J**

My version (this should be good… J) of what should have happened between Katara and Zuko during Book Three: Fire Chapter 16: The Southern Raiders.

**!HEADS UP!**

**I am changing some things to fit this story. Aang and Katara never kissed in the cave of lovers (or whatever the hell it was called (I can't remember but I think that's it… (-.-) (****ß**** omg its Kirby!)) and they don't like each other. Mai is a psycho emo bitch so she isn't in love with Zuko, she likes…that freaky emo chick with that ginormous anteater thingy that sees with its mole nose. Yeah they're in a gay relationship or something. XD**

**!^^READ THAT^^!**

_Scene: Around when they bust down that dudes door in the ship, (the current Southern Raiders captain) and shortly before Katara __Bloodbends_.

**Zuko's POV:**

Katara's arms were covered with water, and we were running down the hallway to the door to the captains quarters.

We reached a heavy metal door, with thick bolts and locks set in to the surface, so that in a case of the ship being attacked, they would lock tight and barricade whatever was inside from the enemy.

"This is it, Katara." I said. "This is the captains quarters." She nodded and I stepped aside.

She threw back her arms, gathering the water to her hands before slamming them forward, sending a pressurized blast at the door.

It blew of its hinges with and huge _**CLANG**_ and slammed against the wall.

I slid in front of her and blocked the blast of fire I had been expecting. I battled the captian for about a minute, until something made me pause.

**Katara's POV:**

I swore never to do this again. Ever. Yet here I was.

I slid my left foot forward and entered a water bending stance, shifting slightly sideways beside Zuko. My right hand was lifted in front of me and eyelevel, my left hovering near my stomach.

I swallowed the bile that came up at knowing what I was about to do.

_I'm sorry._ I thought. _I'm so sorry._ It was toward no one that I thought that, I just knew that this was wrong.

I tried blinking back the tears, but they came anyway, flowing freely down my face and soaking the black cloth around my neck that had slid from my face.

I twisted my right hand and the captains hand stopped, turning in an unnatural direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zuko's POV:**

I was about to block the shot of fire that I knew was coming, except the captain froze, his hand twisting in an impossible way.

My eyes widened and I glanced at Katara.

She was controlling this man, purely by force of will it seemed.

But tears were rolling down her heavily tanned cheeks, her beautiful blue eyes were swirling with emotions.

Hurt. Anger. Misery. Determination. Even what looked like betrayal.

She forced the man to his knees before slamming him flat on the floor.

He looked terrified.

I didn't blame him.

**Katara's POV:**

Zuko paused for a second, shock evident in his eyes when I glanced at him, but he quickly sprang back into action.

"Do you know her?" He asked the captain (whose head I forced up so he was watching us).

"N-n-no," the man stuttered. "N-no I d-don't."

"Look at her eyes," Zuko said. "And tell me you don't remember her."

The man glanced at me, and I studied his face.

_***FLASHBACK***_

I was eight **(A/N: Ummm…. 90% sure that's when she lost her mother. Correct me if I am wrong)** again, and had just run into our house, only to see my mother kneeling down on the floor with a Fire Nation soldier standing over her.

My mother's eyes flicked to me and the soldier turned, glancing at me and showing me a glimpse of the face beneath the mask.

It was harshly angled, the skin around his fierce brown eyes crinkled in what looked like permanent distaste. He was clean shaven, but his mouth was nothing more then a hard line, pressed into what looked like a (yet again) permanent frown.

My first thoughts were:

A) I hate this guy,

B) He is attacking my mother and she needed help,

C) Help, also known as my father, was too far away for me to fetch in time to make a difference,

& D) This dude has some _serious_ anger issues.

_***END FLASHBACK (CAUSE RIGHT NOW WE JUST NEED WHAT HIS FACE LOOKED LIKE)***_

There was something wrong, something off.

This mans face was smooth, no wrinkles at all, and he had a full beard and mustache.

This man was not my mothers killer.

I broke my hold on him and he slumped to the ground.

"Its not him," I said. "That's not the man that killed my mother.

Zuko stared at me in shock, his golden eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "This is the only captain of the Southern Raiders!"

I shook my head sadly. "Its not him." I repeated.

"Do you not remember this Water Nation girl?" He asked the man.

I turned away so that they couldn't see me cry.

"Oh, you must mean Captain Hyroshu **(A/N: Forgot his name so I guessed)** ! He retired four years ago!" The man said. I glanced at him to see Zuko nodding and letting him go.

Zuko stood and took my arm, leading me out of the room.

I held onto my composure until we reached the rock/island/thingy where Appa was hidden.

I knew I was shaking by now, and I sank to my knees and, unable to hold it in any longer, burst into tears. Zuko knelt down next to me and pulled me into his embrace, rubbing my back as I cried.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I-its just, I wanted it so much to be the man who killed my mother, so I could finally get my revenge. Finally give him what he deserves."

"I know," Zuko murmured. "but it wasn't. We know who it is now, though. We know his name." I nodded into his shoulder.

I knew I didn't trust Zuko, but he had something in him that just calmed me down, at least while I was in his arms.

My thoughts flashed to Aang, Sokka and Toph.

What would they think of me now?

I had shown my distaste for Zuko clearly, yet here I was, crying in his arms.

**Zuko's POV:**

My arms were around Katara, her slender shoulders shaking as she cried.

This girl has been through so much, yet she continues to hold strong in front of her friends.

Sometimes I think that's all it is, that that's all it can be.

A front.

A wall of calm over the turmoil inside.

How do I know? I am exactly the same way.

**Okay, even though I have had this written for like…ever…I never posted pt 2! Weird, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S.:**

**I eat reviews! DON'T STARVE MEEE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. So. There obviously haven't been any updates on this in forever, and this is a note that's going up on all of my stories. Thing is, I'm not actually going to be posting anything on here. It's not that I've stopped writing (that's impossible) but I have lost total interest in this website. And I feel bad, because the support I've had here is lovely, and I genuinely thank each and every one of you for giving me chills with your reviews and reassuring me when I feel like I'm not good enough. **

**However, this website is something I've been on for a while, and while there are still some great writers here, I keep finding more and more fics with more mistakes then I don't feel that the quality has gone down at all, it's just my standards are ridiculously high and I'm extremely critical. I don't really want any replies on here, because I probably won't really bother to check.**

**Basically what I'm saying is that I'm moving. I have a writing tumblr that I will be using, as well as two main blogs. You can spam the fuck out of me on either of those and get a prompt response and feedback. I will post, as much as possible, and I will be active. So go ahead and see me there. Check my profile for the URL to both my writing blog, and a little bit down, my one of my main blogs.**

**Thanks so much for everything,**

**Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am giving this site another chance, but rewriting most if not all of everything. Bear with me. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
